


Help me find home

by Xira



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Brazil National Team, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xira/pseuds/Xira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the World Cup, David decides to confess his love to Oscar. </p>
<p>However, things don’t go as planned. But he is lucky enough to have Thiago by his side to help him through all the hard times that awaits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I hope you'll enjoy this story :)

David loved everything at Chelsea. His teamates, the fans, the city, everything was just right in his eyes, like if he was meant to live here, to only feel at home when he was wearing the blue jersey. 

By now, he even liked the rainy weather of London, which meant a lot to him, because god only knew how much he had complained about it at first. He was, after all, someone who was addicted to the sun. And, even if it wasn’t, of course, the only reason, he was looking forward to the world cup in Brazil to have it back.

But if he had to tell the truth,-which he would certainly nevr say outloud- he had found his own personal sun here, in this team, a little sun that had come all the way from Brazil. He had discovered soon enough by being near Oscar was all he had ever needed. 

Of course, he had already been with him in the Brazil National Team several times, but they had gotten so much more closer by being part of the same club, as they had more time to know each other better. More time for David to break Oscar’s shell of shyness, to make the young one see how great he really was..

If at first, they had mostly been hanging out with each other because it felt good to have someone who spoke the same language as you-David still thought that English sounded kinda barbaric, not that he would tell his teamates, of course.- they had soon found out that they had more in common than they first fought, and so they spent a lot of time together, even when they didn’t have to train. It felt only natural

David had first seen Oscar as a little brother he had to proctect-Okay, maybe he was overprotective like that with at least half of the Brazil NT: Oscar, Neymar, Bernard, Willian...-but soon enough his feelings had grown into something more, something he wasn’t sure he wanted to recognize, because it scared him. 

A new fire burnt in his chest whenever Oscar was nearby, and it was so strong that David feared it would one day consume him. Each time he celebrated with Oscar, his heart began to beat way faster than it should, and each time he held him in his arms, the only thing he really wanted was to never let go, to keep him forever. 

He wanted Oscar to be his, wanted desesperately to kiss the pink lips of the boy, to possess him in all ways possible. Sometimes he wondered if there was something wrong with him, if it was normal to have feelings so strong.

However, he didn’t act on them, because he was afraid of rejection. It was ridiculous, he knew it, after all he had never cared about what people thought of him. But it wasn’t people, it was Oscar, and it was also his teamate. He just couldn’t take the risk to ruin their relationship because of a crush, it would be selfish. And he didn’t want to have his friend looking at him with pity because he couldn’t reciprocate his feelings.

Okay, maybe it was just an excuse because he was too coward to face what he felt.

Truth be told, it was mostly because of Oscar that he still was at Chelsea. More important clubs had made him offers, and he had studied them, because he knew he had to think about his future as a footballer even though he felt great in his club, but each time he stopped doing it, because he thought ‘Yeah, it looks great, but Oscar’s not going to be there’.

But for now, life felt good, they had just won a game with the Brazil NT, he felt high, everything looked perfect, and all his fears seemed to have disappeared. And so he had decided to push his luck a little more, and to finally tell Oscar how he felt. Maybe it was a bad idea, maybe he was crazy, but at least he needed to try, and to stop torturing himself with images of them being together.

They were celebrating at a club-Marcelo always dragged them in one, even if their win wasn’t that important. From what he had understood, it was a Real Madrid tradition, and he intented to make it become one for the Brazil NT, too-but David was still sober, not wanting his judgement to be clouded by alcohol. Not when he was about to do something that would define his future.

He saw Oscar at the bar. The boy had a bright and happy smile on his face, which made David weak in the knee. It crossed his mind that Oscar was lucky that he was a civilized man, because otherwise he would have kidnapped him right here and right now, taking him to his cave and keeping him there forever. But he wasn’t a caveman, and would never do to Oscar something he didn’t want, so he just sat next to the younger man, who looked glad to see him.

-That was a great game. Oscar said, his eyes still shining with joy. As he was talking, David couldn’t stop staring at his lips, wondering how they would feel against his own. 

-Yeah, you played really well, the whole team can be proud of you. I am proud of you. But actually, I’ve got something to tell you. He announced, doing his best to gather his courage.

-Oh, that’s funny, me too! I’m sure you won’t believe it! Oscar exclaimed.

David knew his friend, and he had rarely looked so happy. David wondered what could make him feel like this. Well, he was going to find out soon anyway.

-Maybe you can tell me, then, so I can mesure just how oblivious I am. David suggested, grinning.

-You have always been too curious for your own good, you know? I’m dating Neymar, I never dared to believe that he would one day asked me, but he did. Oh, You can’t realize how happy I am! And I know that you’re going to tell me to calm down, or something like that, but I can’t! And you, what did you want to tell me? Oscar asked him.

It was like a cold shower for David. His heart, which had been burning with desire, with hope, with love just a few seconds ago now felt empty. He almost wondered if it was still there, or if someone had ripped it out of his chest when he wasn’t looking. 

However, he forced himself to keep his smile on, because he couldn’t make Oscar feel bad. It wasn’t the boy’s fault that he didn’t have feelings for David. He had the right to savour his happiness.

-Well, that’s great news. That makes two of you already married, now I need to find someone for Bernard before I can die in peace. He joked, sounding sincere enough to his ear. Well, in a way he was, because they both deserved to be happy, and Oscar could have found someone worse that Neymar.

Actually, what made David feel even worse was that he knew that he didn’t stand a chance against Neymar. The boy was younger, better looking, more popular and better at football than he was. Hell, the kid played in fucking FC Barcelona, next to the super star that Leo Messi was. David just couldn’t compare.

-Well, maybe we’ll wait a little more for the wedding. And if we do invite you, you’ll have to promise that you won’t eat all the cake alone. But I am curious too, tell me what is your news! Oscar reclaimed.

David wished he would have forgotten what he had said, but he wasn’t so lucky. To his surprise, the words flooded out of his mouth before he could stop them, even though he knew that it was the kind of decision he should have thought about for days, instead of seconds, before taking.

-Oh, but you know I love cake! And for my great news, I’m going to move to Paris-Saint-Germain. I think it’s time for me to try something knew. He said, trying to look happy.

He saw surprise on Oscar’s face, and a glimpse of sadness, but then his smile came back.

-Oh, okay. I wasn’t expecting it, but I guess that you can’t stay all your life in Chelsea, right?. I hope you’ll like it there. Oscar said, so sincere that it hurt even more.

David wanted to say that he didn’t know how he could like a place where Oscar wouldn’t be, but he stayed silent. A few minutes later, Neymar came to the bar, sitting next to them.

-You’re not trying to steal my man, David, are you? He said playfully, not seeing how much his words were hurting his friend, how close they were to the truth.

-Oh, I’m sure that if he could choose, he would rather steal you, you’re way sexier than me. By the way, David is going to PSG next season. Oscar replied, leaving a quick kiss on Neymar’s cheek.

-Really? That’s great mate, congratulations! Neymar exclaimed, looking so honest, so glad that David had such an opportunity, and so in love with Oscar that David couldn’t get himself to hate him, and in a way it made it even worse. He couldn’t blame anyone, really, except maybe fate.

-Thank you. I think I’m going to leave you two lovebirds alone so you can make out some more. See ya. He said, making them both laugh, because he needed to get out of this damn club, needed to be alone to cry his heart out, where no one would be looking at him.

However, he stayed calm on the road to his hotel room, calling his agent to tell him that he accepted the offer PSG had made to him a few days ago. Maybe it was all a mistake but right now he didn’t care. Nothing fucking mattered, now that Oscar would never be his.

He locked himself in his hotel room, wishing he was in his own flat at London instead so that he could feel more at home, letting himself fall on the bed and he began to sob, tears staining his cheeks. He curled up into a ball, just wanting to drown in his misery.

He knew he shouldn’t have come here, that being alone wouldn’t help him to feel any better, but he didn’t have the strength to stay at the club, seeing all his friends being happy, laughing together while he was broken hearted.

Someone knocked on his door, but he didn’t want to answer, didn’t want to see anyone right now. But the person insisted, knocking again, and again, and again. David finally gave up and went to open it, finding himself in front of Thiago Silva.

His friend looked worried, and he didn’t get better when he saw in which state David was. The curly haired man lowered in stare in shame, knowing how terrible he had to be looking.

-Damn. I knew there was something wrong with you, but I didn’t expect to find you like this. Thiago stated, almost whispering. It was a shock to see David, who was always so happy, looking so bad, so hurt.

David wanted to tell him something, anything, but he couldn’t get anything out except for sobs that shook his whole body violently. He was so pathetic, it was so unlike him to act like this. He wanted to ask Thiago to forgive him for being so weak, but once again he couldn’t find the words.

But he didn’t have to as Thiago pulled him into a hug, holding him tight, caressing his back gently and somehow, even though his situation didn’t change, he felt better, safer like this. He let himself cry on Thiago’s shoulder, soaking it with his tears.

Thiago led him to his bed again, not asking him what was wrong, and David was grateful for it, because right now he didn’t have the strength to talk about it. He laid his head on Thiago’s chest, and the other man caressed his curly hair gently, making him feel safe. Making him feel at home, even if they were miles away from his flat in London.

-Shh, it’s gonna be alright. Thiago told him, along with other comforting words, until David calmed down enough, his breathing becoming more steady. Unconciously, he cuddled a little more against Thiago, being slowly lulled into sleep by the other man words. He couldn’t really figure out what he was seeing, but his voice was soft and comforting, and it was what David needed.

 

The next morning, David woke up when he heard his phone ringing. It was his agent, telling him that everything was ready for his transfer at PSG during the summer. After the World Cup. 

Suddenly, he realized that it meant that he would have to spend more time than he wanted to with Neymar and Oscar, seeing them being happy together. He groaned, changing his position in the bed, ready to fall asleep again, when he felt Thiago’s warm body against his own.

He immediately remembered how he had been acting the day before, and it made him feel bad, that Thiago had seen him like this. He then noticed that his teamate was smiling at him, already awake. It was obvious that he had been listening to his conversation.

-Welcome to PSG, I guess. He said, smiling gently, and David suddenly remembered that Thiago was PSG’s captain. Of course, he had always knew it, but he hadn’t took the time to really think about it before. 

-You don’t want to ask me why I cried yesterday? David asked, raising an eyebrow, because he believed that Thiago needed an explanation, after being so kind with him.

-I don’t need to. It was because of Oscar, right? His friend said, letting David voiceless. How could he know?

-It’s really obvious, you know. I don’t understand how the others didn’t see it. He explained, and David didn’t really know how he felt about this. He should have been frightened, that Thiago could read so easily through him, but he wasn’t, because he trusted him, because after all, he was one of his closest friends. On the contrary, it felt good, to have someone who understood him so well.

-I’m sorry, but you’ll have to forget him, even if it hurts.Thiago said gently.

-I know. David answered, fighting his tears back.

He knew that Thiago was right, but it didn’t make the pain go away, and at this moment, he wondered if it would ever leave him.

 

Sometimes later, it did leave, but only to be replaced by something even worse, when his team lost in front of the whole world against Germany. There was no place left for the pain that Oscar caused him anymore, because he felt completely empty, as if a giant void took all the place in his chest. He cried even louder than he had done during that night, because now he had nothing left, hope, pride, all those things disappeared in a blur. He felt like if he was just an empty shell.

But despite his tears, there was a part of him that wanted to laugh. To laugh because in the end, it was better that Oscar loved Neymar and not him, because it was Neymar who had led them here, it was obvious now.

It was him who had been injured badly while playing for his country, while all David managed to do was to make them lose pathetically. Yes, Oscar definitely made the good choice. Because, really, after all the mistakes he had done, who would want someone like David?

He was glad that his contract with PSG was already signed, because it was obvious that if it hadn’t been, they never would have accepted to have him in their team, not after seeing how he had been playing today.

The interviews looked like a nightmare, but he would have to go through through it because tonight he was captain, and it was his duty. His duty to face the anger and the disappointment of his people, no matter how much it hurt. He didn’t have the right to complain, not after what he had done.

And suddenly, it was over, and he found himself in strong arms. He knew immediately that it was Thiago, didn’t need to raise his head to know it. He just closed his eyes, letting himself bathe in the feeling of his friend comforting him, once again.

He didn’t care if the whole world was watching him, because he couldn’t keep his tears back this time, and he needed comfort so bad, needed someone who would not let him be submerged by despair, and Thiago was here once again, when he needed him the most.

-You don’t have to be sorry, you did what you could. There’ll be other World Cups. He whispered in his ear, and his soothing voice made David’s sobs calm down a little.

-I wished I could have been with you on that field. I’m so sorry for getting that red card, for letting you alone...It’s my fault, not yours. He said again, and it made David feel weird, because he didn’t say that he let the team alone, but that he let him alone, and somehow it made a huge difference for David, even if he didn’t really know why.

-Don’t say that. It’s not your fault, it’s ours. We’re a team, and this is not going to change just because we lost. Thank you for being here. He let out, before letting go of Thiago, because he knew that he had to face the journalists and to support the rest of the team. Thiago understood it, and he came with him. David was glad to have someone he could lean on, to know that he wasn’t alone in this.

 

After the game against Netherlands, it was him who had to be there for Thiago, comforting him after the game. It made them stop believing that what happened against Germany was just an accident, or that they only lost because they didn’t have Thiago and Neymar. It made things so much worse than they already were, even though they had thought that it was impossible.

He spent a big part of his holidays in Brazil, but it didn’ keep him away from knowing what French newspapers said; that PSG had made one of the bigger mistakes of its history by signing him, that their defense was going to be awful because of him and Thiago. 

They said that they wouldn’t be in a good psychological state, and it made him want to laugh, because maybe they would feel better if they didn’t keep making them remember what happened.

He didn’t have a flat when he arrived in Paris He knew that he should have looked for one, it’s not like he didn’t have enough money, he was a famous footballer, after all, but he just didn’t want to, because he had the feeling that he would never be able to feel at home anywhere. Not after what he had lived in Brazil which was supposed to be his real home. He knew that he shouldn’t let himself be affected by the past, but it was easier said than done.

In the end, the season began, and he still had nowhere to go. He spent the first days at the hotel, but soon enough Thiago offered him to live with him, which made David happier than he should have been. He began to play with PSG with Thiago, and being back on the field made all their worries disappear, because really it was what what they needed, what they lived for.

They played great together, as if all the things they had face together had made them stronger. They were always there to reassure each other. Each time David saw that Thiago was blaming himself for getting his red card, he made out a joke to make him laugh, and each time David was thinking about Oscar or about the World Cup, Thiago offered to play video games with him or to show him Paris. He had found out that David loved the city, and that just walking with him was enough to make him calm down when he was too stressed.

But it looked like fate wasn’t done having fun with them, because Thiago injured himself, and it kept him from playing for a long time. When he wanted to go outside, David now went alone, bcause he didn’t want to tire his captain. Thiago didn’t complain, but David could see in his eyes how bad he felt. 

-Is there anything I can do? He asked him one day, while they were sitting together on the sofa, watching TV, because he wanted to help his friend, he really did, but he didn’t know how.

-You’re already doing a lot, David. I mean, you’re here, you help me with the house and you make me laugh with your jokes...You already make my convalescence much easier than if I was alone, you can trust me. Thank you for that. He assured him.

-Oh, I’m glad then. But don’t think I’m going to let you become lazy. The minute you’re healthy again, you’ll better do all the chores! David answered, smiling with fondness at Thiago. He didn’t notice that his heart was beating a little faster, just like he didn’t notice that it had been days since he really thought about Oscar. He only knew that it felt good, to be there for his friend.

 

But then a huge pressure came back on him again, as the game against Barcelona in october got closer and closer. He spent more time training, because he didn’t want to face something like what happened in the world cup ever again. 

Which meant that he also spent less time with Thiago, and he felt bad for that, but the other defender promised him that it was alright, and it soothed a little David’s conscience.

He knew that he shouldn’t think like that, but by defeating Barcelona, he would also be defeating Neymar, and in a way, it would be a fair revenge. But when he took the time to think about Oscar, just before he entered the field, he was surpised to find out that he wasn’t submerged by the usual overwhelming feeling he had when he thought of his friend before. It was as if something had, without David noticing, slowly filled the void that Oscar, but also the catastrophe of the world cup, had left in his heart.

He didn’t understand why, and wondered how he could have been so oblivious about his own feelings. Not that he complained, of course, he was glad that the thought of Oscar didn’t hurt so much anymore. He followed his teamates, but his mind was still racing to find why everything in him seemed to have changed.

When he entered the field, the first thing he saw was Thiago in the terracies of the stadium, and he had his answer. He had no idea of how he did to spot him in a crowd of hundreds of supporters, but he didn’t care, because he suddenly understood that it was him, who filled that gasp inside of him.

The truth appeared to him, clear and undeniable. He was in love with Thiago, with his captain, who had always been here for him in the worse moments, never complaining about what he did. However, he didn’t have time to think about it, as the referee was already blowing the whistle, announcing the beginning of the game against Barcelona.

He began to run, letting his thoughts aside to concentrate on the game. You couldn’t win a game if you were distracted, especially when the opposing team was FC Barcelona. He knew he would have to give all he had if they wanted to win.

Furthermore, his recently discovered feelings only encouraged him to give his best, because he really wanted to make his captain proud of him. He wanted that this time, when Thiago would come to see him, it wouldn’t be to comfort him, but to congratulate him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Here's the second part, it ended up being a little longer that planned because I needed to write something including fluff about PSG's last weekdefeat against Barcelona.  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it! :)

At the end of the game against Barcelona, David was completely submerged by euphoria. He couldn’t believe they had really won 3-2, this made all the fears and the doubts he had kept in him after the World Cup disappear, because you couldn’t win against that team if you weren’t a great player, playing in a great team.

The whole PSG team was laughing in the locker room, sharing their mutual happiness. Even if he had taken the decision of going to PSG too quickly, he didn’t regret it one bit. On the contrary, now it looked like the best decision he had ever made.

He always took his time in the locker room, and he found himself alone in it, lacing his shoes. When he raised his head, it was to find Thiago in front of him, a huge smile on his face. Suddenly, the thoughts David had had just before the game came back to him.

Images of things he didn’t know he wanted to do to Thiago until this moment flooded his mind , and it was hard for him not to blush, which was stupid. Thiago had been his friend for years now, he wasn’t going to blush like a virgin whenever he saw him just because he realized he had a crush on him.

Okay, maybe it was more than a crush, and maybe he had the impression that his heart was going to burst out of his chest, but it wasn’t a reason.

-You were really great out there. I’m so proud of being in the same team as you. Thiago congratulated him, and this time David did blush, but he hid it by tying the lace of his other shoe. But he would have to control himself better, because he only had two shoes, and it would look suspicious if he unlaced it just to tie it again.

-Thank you, captain. But after all I just did my job, you know? He said, because he didn’t want to be too arrogant, not now that he knew that luck could go away just as fast as it came.

-Maybe, but you did it well, so you have the right to be proud of yourself, and to celebrate tonight. I just wished I could have been with you on that field. Thiago assured him, smiling. David wondered how he hadn’t noticed earlier just how beautiful and adorable this smile was.

-Alright, but I’ll only celebrate if you come with me. David replied, grinning.

-Come on, you don’t think that I am going to let you have all the fun? Thiago answered, wrapping an arm against David’s shoulder, and even though the defender knew that it was just a friendly gesture, it was enough to make all his senses go crazy.

He’d like to make the feeling go away, because he didn’t want to be hurt again. His life was fine now, Thiago was a great friend, and he didn’t want his stupid feelings to ruin that. He wished he didn’t take time to think before that game.. 

If he hadn’t, we would now be partying with his friends without worrying about anything. Instead, he could only think of how warm Thiago’s arm felt around his shoulders, trying to fight against his growing feelings, and failing at him completely. 

He partied anyway, trying to make all those thoughts leave his mind, the alcohol helping. And when he noticed that it did help him, he began drinking more than he should, because no one would notice that something was wrong. Celebrating such a victory like this wasn’t so unusual, right?

All this happened under Thiago’s worried eyes, because yes, he couldn’t deny that David liked to party, but he knew him, and usually, he never drank that much. He was even the first to make sure that his teamates, at PSG or in the Brazil NT, didn’t get too wasted and that they could go home safely

That’s when he saw that David was beginning to have problems walking straight that he took the alcohol bottle away from him, and forced the defender to come with him. In that moment, he was happy that David lived at his place, because he definitely wouldn’t have let him alone in this state. David tried to protest, but the drink had made him too weak to resist against Thiago for long.

However, when he tried to make David go to bed, it was almost impossible. The defender gripped his arm, refusing to let go. Thiago barely managed to get away from him, to close the door of his guest room and to go to his own bed. However, it didn’t really work well, because only a few minutes later, he felt David joining him, curling up against him beneath the covers.

-David, I know you’re drunk and that you probably won’t even understand what I am saying, but you should stop acting like a child! He said, sighing.

-Am not! I just want to stay with you. David mumbled, too dizzy to understand that his behaviour wasn’t socially acceptable.

-You can’t stay here with me. Thiago said again, but his determination was already fading.

His words, however, were hurtful for David, or at least for the drunken man he now was. Tears began filling his eyes, as he cried:

-No one wants me. You’re just like Oscar, you’re going to find someone else and I’m going to be alone again. Maybe you don’t even want me here, but you’re forced to let me stay because you’re captain and that you have to do stuff like that...

Thiago bit his lip, knowing that David was drunk, that he didn’t know what he was saying, and that in the morning, he was probably going to forget everything that happened during the night. Letting him stay couldn’t be so bad, after all.

-Okay, you can stay, but just this time. By the way, you really say stupid things when you’re drunk. I’m happy to have you here, I promise. He gave up, hoping that David would listen to him, and that he didn’t really think that he felt bad with him around..

-Thank you! David exclaimed, leaving a kiss at the commissure of his lips, before cuddling against him again, falling asleep right away, his breathing becoming slow and steady, his lips slightly opened.

Thiago submitted to the temptation of wrapping his arms againts his friend, holding him close, his fingers playing with his curls, whispering, not loud enough to wake David:

-You don’t realize just how much I want you.

He then closed his eyes to let himself fall into sleep, knowing that if he didn’t, he wouldn’t have the strength not to kiss David’s parted lips.

 

When he wake up the next morning, David realized that it had been months since he had slept so well. He tried to stretch, like he usually did every morning. It felt even more required than usual, because his whole body was sore from the game against Barcelona and the party that followed. But he found out that he couldn’t, because there was someone next to him.

He quickly checked that he still had his clothes on-Which he did, thank god-only to realize that he was at home. Well, in Thiago’s flat, but he realized that for him, it was now the same.

So it was not a big surprise when he realized that it was his friend who was laying next to him, just like he wasn’t hard for him to assume that Thiago had surely dragged him there because he was too drunk.

He was still asleep, and David decided to let him stay in bed late. After all, despite being one of the greatest things ever, party were tiring, especially for someone who was injured like Thiago.

He got up and spent his time doing some domestic chores-Thiago was kind enough to welcome him here, he could at least do that for him-and playing video games. At one in the afternoon, however, he decided that Thiago had slept way too much, for someone who didn’t even play in the game the day before.

And maybe he also took that decision because he was really beginning to get bored, and despite how much he loved Paris, it was better to go out with his friend than alone. But he also knew that Thiago needed to rest, so he didn’t mind letting him stay him bed for that long, even if he usually always woke him up before 2 P.M.

But when he entered the room, he saw that even though he was sleeping, Thiago’s face was twisted in pain as he was holding his injured thigh with his hand. David knew that it had made him suffer lately, and he hated to see him like that. Thiago didn’t deserve that, not after being so kind to him.

Without waking him up, he got on the bed next to Thiago and began to massage the injured flesh gently, studying Thiago’s face to make sure that he wasn’t hurting him more than he already was, and that what he was doing was helpful.

A little voice in his head told him that the situation he was in could seem less innocent than he intended it to be, especially when Thiago let out a little moan in his sleep. It didn’t make him stop, because he saw how it relieved his friend, and he could feel the musles beneath his fingers becoming less tensed than they were before. 

And he also thought that maybe, he was making up things now that he had realized what kind of feelings he had for the older man. He was about to stop when Thiago opened his eyes, looking at David with confusion and bewilderment.

They stared at each other for long minutes, David trying to find the words to explain to Thiago what was really happening, but before he could do it, his friend flipped him over, trapping him between his body and the matress, kissing him passionately.

Okay, so it wasn’t his mind making up things, he had really been in a compromising situation. Not that it mattered anymore, because kissing Thiago felt too good for him to keep coherent thoughts.

David answered to the kiss right away, running his fingers through Thiago’s hair, trying to pull him even closer. He wasn’t thinking, he only acted on instinct, and his instinct told him that he needed Thiago’s lips on his own, making him feel in heaven.

Their tongues met, Thiago’s gently playing with his, brushing over it lovingly, making David moan into the kiss. Finally, David was really happy that he realized what feelings he really had for Thiago.

Because only a week or two earlier, he still woud have had doubts because of what he had once felt for Oscar. But not anymore. Now, he was ready to really love Thiago, to let his barriers down for him. Only for him.

It was hard to breath for both of them when they parted, their lips completely swollen and still slightly opened, as if calling for other kisses. David became aware of Thiago’s weight on his body, and discovered that he liked being pressed against him. Once again, it felt safe. Home.

-I love you. David whispered, knowing that this time, he didn’t have to fear rejection, or another man stealing Thiago from him. No, his handsome captain was all his, and he liked that statement way too much. There was no way he would ever let him go.

-Love you too. God, David, you’re beautiful like that. He said, brushing his thumb against David’s red lips, his eyes darkened by desire.

-Oh, ‘cause I am not always beautiful? David joked playfully, kissing Thiago again, but more tenderly this time. After all they had time, so why should they rush this, when it felt so perfect?

-Of course you always are. You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever met. Thiago assured him while his lips went down to suck on his neck, leaving him moaning. Despite joking about his appearance earlier, Thiago’s words made his heart jump in his chest, and he coudln’t help smiling, because he had never imagined that things could become so perfect.

He also moved his hips against David’s, their erections meeting through the fabric of their clothes, and they both let out groans of pleasure. Thiago was ready to undress them both, but his lover stopped him.

-Wait, Thiago...He managed to say, despite the pleasure that was clouding his mind.

Thiago immediately stopped, not wanting to do something if David wasn’t okay with it. He had been waiting for him for too long, he couldn’t waste everything now by not caring about what he felt.

-Did I do something wrong? If you want to take your time with this, there’s no problem, I don’t want to rush you. We can do it an other time. He promised, staring at him, trying to understand what David felt.

His words made his lover chuckle lightly, which confused him. David cupped his cheek in his hand, leaving a kiss on his lips.

-It’s not that. You’re perfect, and I really want you, but I don’t want your injury to get worse. He explained, putting his other hand on Thiago’s hurt thigh to emphazise his words.

-I can’t believe I was lucky enough to find someone as caring as you. It feels better, and I’ll stop if it hurts too much, I promise, so don’t worry about me. By the way, touching me like that won’t convince me to stop, you know. Thiago told him.

His words made David blush, but he nodded, believing Thiago even though he was definitely going to keep making sure that he was alright. He began to unbutton Thiago’s shirt, revealing his chest, his hands running on his back and on his abs, discovering him slowly. 

Not that he was shy about it, really, he only wanted to savour this moment, to be able to remember every second of it later. He needed some very good memories to balance all the bad ones that were haunting him, even if he tried to pretend that he was still the cheerful man he had been before so many things went wrong.

Thiago began to undress david too, and it didn’t take them long to wear nothing else than their boxers. Despite already seeing each other like that in the locker room, they couldn’t help to stare at the other, caressing shyly each other’s body, their lips meeting too many times to count.

Of course it was not their first time, but being together somehow felt special for them, and they didn’t want to ruin this moment. They wanted to take all the time they needed to discover each other. When they were together, things always seemed to be so much easier, as if all this was meant to be. As if one couldn’t be at peace without having the other by his side.

The thought that he could reverse their position, fight for dominance, or something like that, crossed David’s mind, but he didn’t want to. Everything Thiago did felt right, the way he caressed him, touched him, kissed him, and he trusted him completely, letting him do as he wanted.

But caresses and kisses weren’t enough, and they started bucking their hips again, looking for friction. Thiago finally took their boxers off, and they began grinding against each other, every movements of their hips leaving them breathless and aroused.

-Thiago, please...I need more...David finally breathed out, only a few centimeters seperating his lips from Thiago’s.

The other man answered to his plea, pumping David’s cock while he got a tube of lube from his drawer. David let out a whine of pleasure, but also raised an eyebrow, curious.

-Don’t tell me that you planned this! He teased him, but his words seemed to reach Thiago, as he stopped to touch him for a moment, only caressing his cheek lovingly as he admitted, blushing:

-I can’t really say I did, but I hoped that one day, something could happen between us. I didn’t really it would, though.

As he heard those words, David felt guilty for only discovering that he indeed had this kind of feeling the day before, for being too blind to see sooner that Thiago was all he had ever needed. And he felt the need to ask:

-For how long have you been wanting me? Since Oscar and Neymar began dating?

Thiago chuckled lightly, but now doubt was clouding his stare, making David wondered what was wrong, and he answered:

-Way before that. I don’t even remember, to me it looks like if I have always been in love with you. I’m sorry, it must sound so cliché, or romantic, I don’t know...He said.

-It doesn’t, because I know you, and I know you’re saying the truth. Though I must admit that I never even suspected it. I’m sorry for being so oblivious. He laughed, his eyes shining with happiness. 

-There’s also something else I need to tell you before we do anything else, because you might get mad at me when I’ll tell you. Thiago let out, worry, but also guilt in his eyes that startled David, because really, what could have he done that was so terrible?

-Okay, but you should calm down first. David advised him, wrapping his arms around Thiagos’ shoulder, kissing him lightly on the lips, the older man laying next to him to make David feel more comfortable while they were talking . The defender almost wanted to protest, because he liked having Thiago on top of him. 

-I told Neymar that he should ask Oscar out. I knew that they liked each other, it was obvious, and it hurt me to see you hoping that Oscar had feelings for you, knowing that it would never be the case. I know that I should have minded my own business, but I thought it was better not to give you false hopes. Thiago explained, and David couldn’t believe what he was saying.

-So you’re saying that you did that to have a chance with me? He asked, his voice shaking.

-Of course not! I didn’t think it would hurt you that much, and afterwards I felt too guilty, that’s why I came to comfort you that night. I’m sorry, I should have told you all this way sooner, but the World Cup happened, and I just couldn’t...Back then I thought that I had no chance at all with you, I just wanted to protect you from too much pain. He confessed, not daring to meet David’s stare, afraid to find anger, rejection in his eyes. In a way, he thought that he deserved it.

-Stop looking like a kicked puppy; I’m not mad at you, and it doesn’t suit you. I can understand why you did that, I mean, I surely would have done the same for Bernard or for Neymar. Guess this is what comes with acting like the big brothers of the Brazil NT, and in the end everything ended right, no? And even if it’s hard for me to say that, it was a good thing that Neymar and Oscar could support each other during the World Cup. And you had the honesty to tell me all that, despite knowing that you could lose me, just because you care about me, so I would be very stupid if I left you because of that. The only thing I want to know is how you do to know each of us so well? I mean, for me, it wasn’t obvious that Neymar loved Oscar. He explained, smiling, which reassured Thiago.

David’s forgiveness was like a gift to Thiago. He didn’t believe his lover would take it so well, and his breathing began to calm down.

-I just spend a lot of time observing people behaviour. That’s why I’m captain and you’re not. He teased him, and his smile was reflected on David’s face.

-That’s mean! Instead of saying stupid things like that, why don’t you finish what you have begun ? I really need you, I’m sure you can feel it. He whispered in Thiago’s ear, guiding his hand to his aching cock, drawing invisible circles on Thiago’s back, making him roll on top of him again.

-I didn’t know you were so eager. Thiago said, letting out a moan when David sucked on his neck, leaving a hickey on his skin.

-Maybe that’s because my boyfriend is the hottest person on earth, and that I can’t wait to have him deep inside me. David replied, and this time it was Thiago who blushed. There was definitely no way he could resist him if David decided to talk to him like that.

-Then I guess I’m going to do my best he make you feel good. Thiago promised.

He went down on David’s body, leaving kisses along the way, until he reached his sex and took the tip in his mouth, sucking at it lightly, making David arch his back as pleasure ran through his veins. He quickly stopped teasing, taking him entirely in his mouth. While he was bobbing his head up and down his cock, Thiago began to prepape David with his fingers, that he had already coated with lube.

David did his best to keep his hips still, not wanting to choke his lover, whimpering as Thiago’s tongue licked the underside of his sex, his lover’s fingers curling deep inside of him, reaching all the right places. 

It was hard to keep his eyes opened with so much pleasure running through him, and he watched Thiago’s through his eyes lashes. However, it didn’t make the sight of his lover sucking him any less hot. If it made him react like that, then he would definitely talk dirty to him everytime they’ll have sex.

-I need you, Thiago, now. He moaned, knowing that he would come if his lover kept doing this to him. When he felt Thiago’s lips and fingers leave him, he spread his legs, not caring if he looked lewd or wanton. Right now he wanting nothing more than to finally have Thiago in him, to let him possess him once and for all.

Thiago just couldn’t resist the sight, and he complied to David’s wishes, entering him while he kissed him with love, his hands caressing his lover’s back to soothe him. He tried to go slow at first, but David looked at him with eagerness, bucking his hips desesperately, making him change his plans.

-You want it hard, David? He whispered, gently biting at his ear as he did so.

He knew he had said the right thing from the way David clenched around him, but the defender confirmed it, begging:

-Yes, Thiago, please. I need just that.

He loved hearing his curly haired boyfriend moan his name like that, as he was begging him and it was all it took him to slam hard inside of him, before getting out of his body just as quickly. It felt natural to set up that pace with David, just like everything else he did with him. 

David was writhing underneath him, now unable to form a coherent sentence, the sweat making his curls stick to his shoulder. He looked more beautiful than ever, at least in Thiago’s opinion.

As he felt himself getting close, Thiago wrapped his hand around David’s cock again, making him go over the edge, climaxing all over both of their stomachs. David was still lost in bliss when he felt Thiago filling him with his cum, before slipping out of him, but still holding him close in his arms.

Immediately, David laid his head on Thiago’s chest, hearing his heartbeat, and he smiled as he thought that not so long ago, he was in the same position, except that he had more clothes on and that Thiago was comforting him after Oscar announced him he was dating Neymar. It was funny how things could change. He closed his eyes, almost purring, not caring that they were in the middle of the afternoon, and that he shouldn’t fall asleep.

-Admit it, you’re a sucker for cuddles. Thiago teased him, but held him in his arms all the same.

-Just wait till I have enough energy again, and there’s something else I’m going to suck. He replied, seeing in Thiago’s eyes that his lover liked this idea. A lot.

-By the way, I was just massaging your thigh because I thought it hurt you. Just so you know that I’m not some kind of whore trying to arouse their friends while they’re sleeping. David explained, yawning.

-Oh, I think I’m going to get injured more often, then. Thiago joked.

-That’s not possible. I want you back on the field with me. David complained, kissing him again. Thiago caressed his lover’s hair, hoping that his wish would become reality soon.

 

It had been two months now, two months that PSG won against Barcelona and that David realized that he had feelings for Thiago, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. 

They were cuddling on the sofa, and the TV was on, but they weren’t listening what the journalist was saying, too busy they were making out. By now, David wondered how he managed to survive 27 years without Thiago’s kisses, knowing that the other defender loved him with all his heart. In his opinion, nothing felt better than being here, in Thiago’s arms.

After a long time, they stopped kissing, just cuddling against each other, smiling stupidly, like they did just so often. But they were in love, so it was okay, right? And it wasn’t as if anyone was watching them anyway. As always, Thiago had his hands in David’s hair, running his fingers between his curls. David smiled while he did so; there was no void left in the younger man’s chest, only warmth, trust and love. He had never felt so good in his life.

-You know, David, there’s just something I think we should talk about. Thiago said.

-Yeah, what is it? He asked, leaving kisses on Thiago’s jaw, making it hard for him to concentrate on what he wanted to tell him.

They had decided not to go further than that for a few days, because they didn’t want to be too tired for their second game against Barcelona this season, but however, it was hard to keep that promise when David seemed to want to be a tease, as his lips went down on Thiago’s neck, sucking lightly.

-You should really look for a flat. Not that I don’t want you here of course, you know I do, but people are beginning to ask themselves questions, some sport magazines even wrote articles about it. Thiago explained.

They knew that if people were to learn about them, it could ruin their carreers, and of course they didn’t want that. But Thiago’s statement didn’t seem to scare David that much.

-I already know that, don’t worry. Those newspaper think that I live at the hotel Bristol, and that I am just a spoiled brat who don’t want a flat if there isn’t a huge swimming pool in it. David chuckled.

-And what kind of flat are you looking for, then? Thiago asked him gently, kissing him full on the lips this time, before letting him amswer.

-Hmm, one in which there is a Thiago Silva, I’ve already found a pretty nice one, and I don’t want to leave any time soon. David responded, smiling.

-Maybe, but you could at least buy something, even if you don’t live in it. It wouldn’t be so different than with the hotel, you know. Thiago advised him.

-Okay, I’ll think about it. But you know that my home will always be where you are, right? David asked, and Thiago was surprised to see unsureness in his eyes.

-Yes, and mine will always be with you, David. He assured, before claiming his lips again, making him forget about anything else. 

 

David and Thiago looked down as their coach, Laurent Blanc, scolded the whole team for their defeat against Barcelona, and especially them. They knew what everyone was going to say, that PSG’s defense was worth nothing, that they repeated their mistakes of the World Cup. They knew the song by now.

Except that this time, they knew that they had real reasons to feel guilty, because what had happened was really their fault, they couldn’t deny it. Thiago took David’s hand in his, brushing it with his thumb, trying to soothe his lover. He knew that both of them had their part of responsability in this, but he had the feeling that it was mainly his fault.

And yet, at the beginning, everything had seemed to be going right.This game reminded them, of course, of the last one against Barcelona, and so of their love’s declaration, even if it sounded a little cliché, said like that. They had spent the few days before the game only barely touching each other, keeping their strength for the game.

However, they didn’t plan that the coach would make them room together the night before the game. Just like they didn’t plan that the heating system of the hotel wouldn’t be functioning, and that Thiago would share David’s bed to warm him up because he was shivering. 

And then, despite his reason, which told him that they had an important game the next morning, Thiago had decided to warm him up in a different way, making love to David slowly and passionately until dawn. Maybe trying not to touch each other for days hadn’t been that great of an idea, after all.

It was useless to say that they had both been tired for the game, and Thiago could have swearn that David couldn’t even walk straight, even though the younger man kept telling that everything was alright.

He had thought about telling the coach to replace them, but didn’t know how he would find an excuse better than “Sorry, but David and I have been acting like horny teenagers, so you should change your whole strategy for that game against one of the best team out there. Thank you.” So he had decided to say nothing, and to hope that the game would end well. And of course, it didn’t.

After the coach was done telling them every bad thing they had done today, David and Thiago could finally have some time alone in their hotel room, and they were already in their bed, because they really needed to get some sleep. This time, the heating system worked perfectly, which annoyed Thiago.

-I suppose that this thing must be a Barcelona supporter, and now, it’s surely going to tell all the heating systems of the hotel that Barca won thanks to it. David joked, trying to lighten the mood.

-I don’t even want to know how you came up with this. And I guess that Argentina lost the World Cup because the field liked Germany better? No really, I’m sorry for what happened last night. Thiago replied, smiling despite the bittersweet smell of their defeat.

-You could find a more gentle way to tell me that I’m that bad in bed. David pouted, helping Thiago to feel better.

-You know it’s not what I mean. He laughed, caressing David’s cheek, because he couldn’t resist his lover when he was acting like this.

-I know, but it still sounds like that. And what is done is done, we can’t change it, so let’s not bother too much about it. At least, now we know that having sex just before a game isn’t a good idea, and we’re not going to do it again. David said, as if it wasn’t something obvious.

Without thinking further, Thiago kissed him gently, and just like every time, everything felt right again when he felt David’s lips against his own.They made out for how long as they could before parting, smiling stupidly at each other.

-And you know, I’d rather lose one game with you than winning all the competitions in the world without you. David assured him.

-You should stay in Paris less often, you’re beginning to sound really romantic. Thiago teased him, though David’s words meant a lot to him, and made him feel warm inside.

-Oh but I can’t, I have my home and my handsome boyfriend there. He replied smiling.

-You know, we just lost a game, we should be blaming ourselves right now, not flirting. Thiago reminded him.

David laid his head on Thiago’s chest-he was used to doing it by now- and looked up at his lover, yawning.

-We’ll blame each other tomorrow, if it doesn’t bother you. Right now I’m very tired, and I would like you to take me in your arms. David asked, his eyes already closing.

Thiago did as he was told, wrapping his arms around David, kissing his forehead.

-Goodnight. He whispered.

But his lover was already deep asleep. Thiago smiled, before doing the same. Usually, both of them had a hard time finding sleep in foreign places, even when they were tired, but it wasn’t the same when they were together. With the other, they felt at home everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I should post the second part of this story next week, It's almost done already.^^


End file.
